


【晰竹】一个肉段子

by Xxxx_x



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxx_x/pseuds/Xxxx_x
Relationships: 王晰/金宴竹
Kudos: 3





	【晰竹】一个肉段子

一个肉段子

王晰回到家，黑灯瞎火的。他打开灯，看见金宴竹坐在沙发上，盘着腿，低头玩手机。  
“我回来了。”  
“唔。”她没抬头。  
“芒果睡了？咋不开灯呢。”  
“又没别人，开啥灯。”金宴竹放下手机，扶住脖子。  
王晰一早就去了录音室，半夜才回，跟歌词一个字一个字地磨，脑子发懵，听着音响里播放出来的声音扪心自问，这真的是我？唱成这样真的是我？我的声音听起来是这样的？刚收工，啃着外卖日常怀疑人生，瓜递过来手机，让他看，掐着嗓子，听上去有几分战战巍巍的。王晰拿了手机，扫了一眼，放下筷子。瓜哥继续掐着嗓子说，嫂子早上就发了微博了，怕耽误晰哥工作，这会儿才给您说。王晰把手机还给瓜，继续扶筷子吃饭，没吭声。这会儿回家了，竹子还没休息——他回忆了一下，一般这个点儿，竹子该歇下了。现在还在客厅里，带着几分在等他回来的意思。可是网络上骂来骂去，实在是又累又没意思，要去看的话，就剩糟心。王晰觉得自己应该对她说谢谢，对于为自己发声的妻子，也可以温存温存，拥抱和亲吻。可是他累了。也不想因为这种事情向妻子示弱讨好。金宴竹也沉默着，没有太多要搭理他的意思。于是他说自己先去洗漱，带上浴室的门。  
也不是我求你的。

王晰吹完头发，轻手轻脚地走到芒果房间门口。门关着，于是他打消了睡前看一眼孩子的念头。算了，睡觉的模样见得多了去了，下次醒着的时候见吧。他在脑中吧唧了女儿一大口，向主卧走去。竹子已经躺下了，合着眼，看上去是睡了。另一边的床头灯亮着。他熄了灯，把自己塞进被子里。羽绒被轻盈干爽，他陷在柔软的织物里翻了个身，摸到妻子的后腰。他从衣物的缝隙间摸进去，食指和中指的指腹刚碰倒女人的肌肤，她就向外一耸。王晰的手尴尬地停滞在两个人之间的空气里。于是他索性伸手，把她捞过来，伏在她肩上，亲她的脖子。  
“还不累吗？”金宴竹说话了，听上去清醒冷静，并不带几分睡意。  
“还行。”王晰嘴正忙着，含混道。  
“我累了。”  
“你干啥你累了。”说完就后悔了。  
“揣着明白装糊涂呢？”  
“嘘，温柔点儿成吗。”  
“得了便宜还卖乖。”金宴竹拍他两下。  
“哎哟，行啦，让我抱会儿。”  
她身体柔软下来。  
“你说你，哎…”王晰琢磨着，觉得还是得说两句，表个态，“管他们干啥呢，他们要有那么多怨气，睡不着的是他们。”  
“说得你睡挺好似的？”  
“你们娘儿俩睡得好就行。”结果还是讨好。  
“少搁我这儿卖惨。”  
王晰啧了一声。在外边儿，金宴竹是给足他面子的，可是以前俩人自个儿在一块儿的时候，竹子可吃他装可怜那一套。岁月不饶人啊，当了妈的女人，心都狠了。那话怎么说的来着？哦，为母则刚。他脑子里转了一圈儿，还压在她身上不动弹。  
“搂了老半天了你做是不做？不做就起开。”  
王晰松开一条胳膊，拉开床头柜抽屉，摸了半天：“哟，不巧，套子用完了。”  
“你倒是还挺有自信哈。”  
“咋了你，跟吃了炮仗似的。”他声音又低下来，“这不以防万一么…”  
王晰一边亲吻她，逐个解开她的睡衣纽扣，手从小腹摸上去，握住一边乳房。今晚的动作比之前刻意，抚摸的力度处心积虑，带着挑逗游戏的意味。倒不是老夫老妻没有情趣，逢年过节地王晰会给金宴竹买性感内衣。好像也没什么不一样。这个人本身的意义压倒了所有她所穿着的，不论是蕾丝或者棉布。挑逗或者敷衍好像也没什么不一样，备孕或者取乐好像也没什么不一样，都是合理合法、也符合公序良俗地使用自己和对方的身体。金宴竹把手搭到王晰肩上——符合她一贯的做法。上衣被敞开了，两个人腿贴着腿，男的没有首先进攻，女的也没有主动迎合。够温和了。双方都自信，对彼此有心知肚明的默契。如果出了点儿新花样，嚯。  
在她胸上揉了两圈，王晰的手顺着金宴竹的腰线向下，拉下她的睡裤和内裤。摸摸下面，还没怎么湿。于是他顺着她的耳廓亲下去，唇舌才刚到小腹，便被她抬起下巴，有东西被递到面前：“在另一边抽屉。”王晰一哂：“突然换了位置，也不告诉我。”于是接过润滑剂和避孕套。他脱了裤子，竹子在他身下，调整了一个较为舒服的姿势。睡裤还半脱不脱地卡在大腿中间。他戴好套子，把润滑剂挤到手上，捂热了，往金宴竹下身探去。湿漉漉的，从外面湿进去。她呼吸节奏稍微变了，抬起腿，王晰终于把她的裤子也剥掉了。他瘦，腰细，金宴竹不费力就能用两条腿把他圈住。嶙峋的髋骨抵着大腿内侧的软肉，他知自己干瘪，细瘦的树枝那样，总是汲汲营营地寻求着丰美，女人的、母性的丰美，水润润的。他开始爱她就是因为那双水润润的圆眼，杏核似地漂亮，被滋养出来的美。后来才知道，她无一处不是这样。  
女人啊，女人。不像男人，能枯瘦地活下去。婴孩在女人柔软的小腹中孕成，从女人湿润的阴道中爬出来。他又感动了。  
早年间在床上王晰喜欢出声，喘一口气能咿咿呀呀出三个调儿，后来被金宴竹糊了一巴掌，你他妈再吭叽就给我滚录音室去。这才改了德行，断了用这幅嗓子来诱惑的念头。也行，闷声干大事才是真男人。他这么开解自己。于是把那些理应好听的情难自已都锁进胸腔里。她勾着他的脖子，咬他的舌头，这是叫他进去的信号。于是他进去，膨大的阴茎把套子涨得满满的，摩擦着她身体里面的肉。熟门熟路，字面意义上的。她的肢体动作不激烈，腰肢会向哪边扭动，蹙眉低头的角度，做到什么程度会开始出汗，再过多久会用指甲掐他后背，弓起身体，胸口紧贴在一起。日常生活里少有的姿态。然后，再过多久，她的阴道绞紧，大腿也死死地卡住他的腰。她高潮了，王晰吻她的脖子，让她叫得更放肆些，龟头还抵在里面。等那股劲儿过去了，她微微睁眼，抚摸他的下颌角和耳垂。于是他退出来，撸动着自己射了。

清理完后，金宴竹已经睡着了。王晰重新躺进被子，看着天花板。看了一会儿又侧过身，看着金的后脑勺。只有一个轮廓。


End file.
